


Not Quite Like The Christmas Vids

by sqbr



Series: Not Such a Ruthless Renegade [5]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Christmas, Cultural Differences, Fan Comics, Fanart, Gen, Humour, Transcribed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-12
Updated: 2011-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A "traditional Earth Christmas" turns out to be a more complicated proposition than the Normandy crew expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite Like The Christmas Vids

Shepard: What kind of life support temperature malfunction needs me, Miranda and Kasumi to go look at it?  
Tali: You'll see.

Opening Door: Shoosh

[[The squadmates are in a cargo hold filled with snow, with a tree and presents]]  
Everyone: Surprise!

Tali: Since we know you’re upset about earth being under attack, the other squadmates and I decided to create a traditional white christmas like you would have had back on Earth when you were children.

Miranda: Christmas in Australia is in the middle of summer.

Shepard: Malaysia doesn’t even have a winter.

Kasumi: This is about right for me! Though Christmas for adults is more about romance and finding a man

Tali: Oh dear! Um. Do you want us to cancel it then?  
Shepard: I didn't say that.  
Miranda: It's the thought that counts.  
Kasumi (holding hands with Jacob, who is giving her a gift): Don’t look a gift horse in the mouth, I always say.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure they wouldn't actually make this mistake, especially if they asked Dr Chakwas (or Zaeed, who I totally forgot about, oops). I'm just having a bit of fun.
> 
> Since I'm poking at false assumptions it is of course pretty much guaranteed that the impression I got of Christmas in Japan and Malaysia via the ever reliable Wikipedia is COMPLETELY WRONG, if so I apologise.


End file.
